


Unfortunate

by hoodienanami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, I've never written anything for Marvel before please be nice to me, they're teenagers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: In which Loki gets stuck in a trap.





	Unfortunate

A magpie perches in the branches overhead. It sits there and watches- _mocks_ Loki as he hangs upside down, twisted up within the netting of a hunting trap. He is incapable of craning his neck around enough to see the ground, and more importantly how far the drop would be if he decided to teleport out of the net, but he has a perfect view of the single witness to his humiliation.

Just his luck.

“What are you looking at?” Loki hisses, glaring venomously. The bird just tilts its head and stares with its black, beady eyes. When he finds a way down he’s going to turn it into a frog.

With a new found motivation to free himself from his incredibly undignified prison, Loki begins to assess his situation again. Given a minute and a knife he would easily be able to cut himself down and, hopefully, land gracefully on his feet. But there was no way for him to do so with one arm pinned behind him and the other pressed uncomfortably against his chest, both wrists twisted in painful ways. It was impossible for him to reach anything or even use any magic that wouldn’t land him face first on the forest floor in his current position and it made him furious.

If he was a lesser man, he may have thrashed and bit at the ropes like a rabid wolf to free himself. But never let it be said that Loki, prince of Asgard, would sacrifice his dignity over such a simple problem.

A simple problem that he seemed to be utterly incapable of solving.

The magpie suddenly takes wing, vanishing into the forest, and before Loki can be relieved that there are no longer any witnesses, the crunch of leaves under foot makes his stomach sink like a rock.

He tugs uselessly at the netting again but it does no good. Every time he shifts the ropes around him tighten or get more tangled, he can’t see anything but the tree branches above him so he can’t really tell. Though it is not like he cares about the specifics when the person he last wants to see him dangling from a tree like some kind of oversized cocoon is about to arrive.

After a few more seconds of desperately trying to free himself and getting nowhere, Loki sighs and resigns himself to his fate.

A stick snaps and his body tenses even though he can’t actually do anything and he can practically _hear_ Thor’s amused face. The blood rushes to his face and he tells himself it’s simply because he’s upside down. It has absolutely nothing to do with embarrassment.

“Why brother, you know those traps are meant for boars right?” Thor says, trying to hold back laughter.

“I refuse to dignify that with an answer.” Loki practically spits out the words.

Thor circles around the trap, seeming far too much like a hunter for Loki’s liking. “Would you like my help?”

More blood rushes to his face. He does _not_ need Thor’s help. Well, maybe he does. But he would rather be stuck for the rest of the day then beg his brother for assistance.

“I can get down myself.”

“Can you?”

Loki digs his nails into the palm of his hand. “Yes,” he says petulantly.

Thor lets out a short laugh. “If you’re so sure then I’ll return home. I’m positive in your ability to weasel your way out of that net.” With that, Thor turns away from his trapped brother and begins to retreat back into the forest.

Loki closes his eyes and sighs angrily. Asking Thor for help always made his blood boil with shame but he saw no other way to quickly get out of his humiliating position that didn’t result in him injuring himself in the process. “Get back here and get me out of this tree,” he half-shouted after Thor.

Another laugh and Loki is sure that his face is now totally red. He’ll never be able to look Thor in the eye again.

It doesn’t take long for Thor to lower the net down using the rope that attaches it to the tree and Loki tumbles to the ground. He struggles to untangle himself for a moment until Thor helps him escape the mess of ropes.

Finally freed, Loki pushes himself to his feet and straightens his clothing. Infuriatingly, the blood that colors his face refuses to leave despite him having returned to a proper upright position. He mutters a bitter ‘thank you’ as he pushes past Thor who is still smiling.

“Be more careful next time, brother,” Thor says cheerful and Loki whips around just to shoot him a glare.

“I _am_ careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I wrote a fic so I'm proud of myself for getting off of my ass and writing this! Hopefully I did a decent job of writing these two.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://hoodienanami.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
